Naruto why we love
by amurphy616
Summary: Kyuubi is sealed in Naruto but what if Minato and Kushina survive and raise Naruto. And why is the Kyuubi so in to Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto why we love

Alright welcome to my next fanfiction every time I tried to continue the other one I ht a brick wall and could not so I decided to try this not sure how far I will take it but hopefully I won't have a mind fart again.

It was a warm night on October the tenth Minato Nazmaki was holding the seal on his wife keeping the Kyuubi no Kitsune's from braking out of its prison. The reason he was doing this was that Kushina was in child birth.

"Come on Kushina-Chan push" Minato told his wife as she screamed in pain and yelled back.

"I am trying you ass this fucking hurts" she cried in pain. It was another fifteen minutes before their son was born. They both smiled widely as one of the helper shinobi who had come with them took their son while Minato was finishing securing the seal. However he was interrupted when he heard a thump behind him he spun around and saw a man standing there with a spiral orange mask.

"Step away from the nine tails Jinchuuriki or I will kill him" the man said while holding a kunai to Naruto's neck. Minato growled but stepped away from Kushina the man nodded before throwing Naruto in the air. Minato gasped and jumped after Naruto and caught him. Once he had caught him he heard a hissing coming from the blankets he quickly pulled the blankets off and jumped outside the small house. The exploding notes triggered leveling the building Minato worried for a moment that his wife was dead and was for sure when he saw the Kyuubi released. Manito saw Kakashi and waved him over and handed Naruto to him.

"Kakashi take him." he ordered Kakashi he nodded and took Naruto and jumped away. Minato was just about to join his shinobi fighting the beast when he saw Kushina who was squirming in pain but was still very much alive. He ran over to her and gently picked her up he ran back to the village when he saw the third along with a few others gathered preparing to resist the nine tails. Minato jumped down off the tree he was running on. He ran up to them he noticed that Naruto was in Kakashi's arms.

"What are we going to do Minato? The Kyubbi will be at the gate in about a minute we need to stop it." the third said. Minato nodded and looked at the kyubbi when he noticed that its eyes had three tomes moving around it. He looked back at Naruto and made his choice.

"I am going to seal it" he said he saw Kushina start to argue so he continued "we have no choice Kushina-Chan this is the only way" he said sadly. Kushina sighed and nodded her head knowing that it was the truth. Kakashi handed Naruto to his sensei Minato took a deep breath before summoning the toad boss.

" **Why have you summoned me Jiriya I don't want to help you write your porn."** the toad boss said before seeing the Kyuubi. He quickly realized that this had nothing to do with Jiria. He saw Minato standing on his head.

"I have to seal it Gamabunta this is goodbye my old friend" he said sadly. The toad boss sighed sadly before rushing at the Kyuubi and pinning it down. Minato jumped off before preforming the jutsu the death god appeared and looked at him.

" **Do you accept the consequences of this?"** the death god asked him. Minato nodded his head and the death god started sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto when the Kyuubi brought its claw down on Naruto. Just as the claw was about to connect it stopped. Minato looked into the Kyubbi's eyes and saw the totems start to disappear. The Kyuubi looked at Naruto before gently tapping his forehead before it disappeared. The death god brought his sword down on Minto. However the third had intercepted the blade sacrificing himself. Minato's eyes went wide as he watched the third end his life for the village and himself. Once the death god had disappeared Minato sighed and stepped out of the crater that had been created from the sealing. Minato walked over to Kushina and gently hugged her she smiled before asking.

"How are you still alive Minato you said the sealing would kill you?" she asked him curiously. Minato told her to wait until they got back to the village. They walked into the council chambers and took their seats. About five minutes later the rest of the clan heads, civilian and elders came in and took their seats. Minato stepped forwards and started to speak.

"The Kyuubi has been defeated." Minato said before he was interrupted by the cheers ringing around the room. He continued once the cheers had subsided "however I was not able to kill the beast instead I had to seal it into my son Naruto" he finished. The room was absolutely silent for a moment before someone shouted "demon" pointing at Naruto and threw a kunai. The kunai did not even get within ten feet of Naruto before red chakra bubbled out of Naruto and formed a clawed hand. The hand shot out destroying the kunai and continuing on to the man, a merchant, who was impaled, threw the chest by the clawed hand. The man gurgled on his own blood before he was lit on fire and burned away until only a pile of ash remained. Minato and the rest of the clan heads were staring at the clawed paw in fear wondering if the seal was weakening. But the paw returned to Naruto only for Naruto to start playing with it much to Minato's confusion. Now that he thought about it why was it not burning him? After about five minutes of Naruto's laughter the clawed paw gently brushed his checks and left six small whisker cuts on his cheeks the paw disappeared once it had done that. Manito sighed in relief but was still worried about the seal he would have to check it later. He looked at the council who was glaring at a few others who also looked like they had been reaching for weapons but were now looking like they had shit bricks. Minato smiled lightly as he observed the number of people who had his family's back. Most of the shinobi clans and the civilians were on his side only about two or three hated Naruto. Minato nodded his head he would remember this.

"That is all for tonight we are all tired and need to get some sleep. You are allowed to tell people about this but only the truth. Naruto is not the demon but its holder." He said before turning to his wife and gently wrapped an arm around his wife before flashing them the three of them to the clan compound. Once they arrived Minato took Naruto into his room and laid him down and kissed his head before going to bed with Kushina. About five minutes later the red chakra reappeared and bubbled again only this time it took the form of a fox plushie that Naruto snuggled into in his sleep.


	2. update

Just an update

Alright guys sorry I have not updated in a while but I have had a lot going on lately. I don't know when or if I will come back to this story. Anyway enough about that the main reason for this update is to propose a challenge to all my fallowers.

Naruto x fem Kyuubi only

Minato and Kushina must be alive starts from sealing to whenever.

I have always wanted to see how the dynamic would affect the story in situations like these.

And that's really it thanks guys and gals.


End file.
